Memory development is a significant objective of a child's learning process. This process is often difficult, especially for younger children, given that they usually have short attention spans and sometimes are not receptive to learning. As a result, memory games have been and are used to enhance a child's thinking and concentration. To be effective, however, such games must be enjoyable and entertaining, while still being educational.